Roleplayer Prince(ss)
by dandelionleon
Summary: Memiliki dua kehidupan? Kau akan tahu rasanya berperan menjadi orang lain dan memiliki kehidupan yang berbanding terbalik. Si populer yang berubah menjadi culun, atau si culun yang sangat populer di tempat lain. Kehidupan sekolah, aksi bullying, teman sejati, permusuhan dan cinta. Semua akan menyatu di dalam sebuah permainan bernama 'Roleplay'. /CHANBAEK FF –YAOI/


**Roleplayer Prince(ss)**

 **Author : Dandelionleon**

 **Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Kim Kai**

 **Seohyun GG as Chanyeol's mothers**

 **Other Cast menyusul**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor, School-Life, Roleplay life**

 **Rate : T (** _ **teens**_ **)**

 **Summary** _ **: Memiliki dua kehidupan? Kau akan tahu rasanya berperan menjadi orang lain dan memiliki kehidupan yang berbanding terbalik. Si populer yang berubah menjadi culun, atau si culun yang sangat populer di tempat lain. Kehidupan sekolah, aksi bullying, teman sejati, permusuhan dan cinta. Semua akan menyatu di dalam sebuah permainan bernama 'Roleplay'. /CHANBAEK FF –YAOI/**_

 **WARNING! DILARANG MENGCOPY HASIL KARYA ORANG LAIN TANPA SEIZIN PENULIS ASLI! CARI LAH INSPIRASIMU SENDIRI JIKA MEMANG BENAR KAU ITU PENULIS SEJATI.**

 **Roleplayer Prince(ss)** **Dandelionleon-2018**

 **Other Cast** **SM Entertainment**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

Berteriak, menjerit, tatapan memuja yang sungguh memuakkan. Hal seperti itu sudah menjadi makanan pokok tiap pagi bagi si pangeran sekolah. Sebut saja Park Chanyeol. Dengusan kasar terdengar jelas keluar dari bibirnya. Sungguh, ingin rasanya ia keluar dari kerumunan penuh sesak ini dan menjalani rutinitas wajar layaknya anak SMA. Dia bukan keturunan konglomerat seperti tokoh utama di sebuah drama. Chanyeol hanya manusia yang terlahir dalam keluarga sederhana. Dapat membawa motor ninja ke sekolah saja rasanya sulit, perlu izin besar dari kepala keluarga Park bahkan harus bersujud dulu baru mendapatkannya. Namun isu menyebar dengan cepat dikalangan murid yang mengatakan Chanyeol adalah seorang putra konglomerat ternama di Korea Selatan.

' _Omong kosong! Jika aku ini putra konglomerat maka aku takkan bersekolah di tempat berandalan ini.'_ Ujar Chanyeol ketika pertama kali isu itu menyebar.

Ada alasan mengapa ia menjadi seterkenal ini. Poin utama adalah pada wajahnya yang tergolong sangat tampan bagi murid pada umumnya. Belum lagi tubuhnya yang tinggi menjadi tambahan yang membuat dirinya semakin amat sangat menarik. Untung saja ia tak memanfaatkan ketampanannya untuk hal-hal yang tidak baik, seperti menjadi _playboy_ misal.

Seharusnya Chanyeol bahagia bisa memiliki sisi sempurna yang begitu diidamkan masyarakat Korea Selatan. Karena dengan wajah tampan atau cantik semua hal bisa kau dapatkan. Demikianlah _mindset_ orang-orang disana, seolah jika kau memiliki wajah yang sempurna maka otomatis kau akan di dewakan. Terlalu berlebihan? Hey! Itu kenyataan! Lambat laun Chanyeol menjadi muak sendiri. Apalagi dengan kumpulan para gadis yang memujanya bak pangeran dari dunia antah berantah itu. Risih, tidak bebas berkencan, banyak penguntit, dan yang paling penting tidak bisa menemukan yang tulus.

" _CHANYEOL! MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU!"_

" _CHANYEOL, KAU BELAH DADAKU PUN AKU RELA!'_

" _KYAAA... TAMPAN!'_

 _Chanyeol ini, Chanyeol itu, Chanyeol..._

"BISAKAH AKU LEWAT?!"

Hening mendadak, semua pandangan terfokus padanya. Tidak, bahkan sudah sejak tadi ia menjadi pusat perhatian. Namun kali ini terdengar lebih tentram. Pemuda itu berjalan dengan wajah tertekuk menuju kelasnya, berharap ia bisa merasakan kedamaian walau sejenak, tetapi lemparan kursi pada dinding dekat pintu masuk menyadarkan lelaki itu bahwa kelas yang seharusnya damai pada jam segini tidak berlaku pada sekolah yang di penuhi oleh pecundang dan preman. Belajar hanyalah angan, ketenangan adalah _hoax_. Baiklah, Chanyeol hanya perlu bersabar. Setidaknya sebulan lagi sebelum ayahnya dipindahkan tugas (lagi) entah kemana.

.

.

Tas ransel hitam itu ia lempar sembarang arah. Kaki panjangnya berselonjor dengan seenaknya di atas meja ruang tamu. Mata perinya menatap bosan sekelilingnya yang terasa amat sangat sunyi. Jam segini ayahnya pasti masih bekerja. Jika ibunya sudah jelas sedang memasak di dapur tercinta. Buru-buru Chanyeol berjalan menuju dapur. Siswa SMA itu memeluk tubuh ibunya dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Kau tidak lihat ibu sedang apa?" suara lembut itu membuat Chanyeol merasa tenang walau sejenak. Untunglah ia tak memiliki ibu galak seperti teman-temannya.

"Ibu, ayah kapan pindah tugas lagi?" Pertanyaan yang langka keluar dari bibir Chanyeol sontak membuat ibunya berbalik badan dan menatap putranya penuh selidik.

"Ada apa ini? Tumben sekali Chanyeol yang tidak suka pindah bertanya seperti ini?"

Jika Chanyeol bilang ia pindah hanya untuk menghindari perlakuan istimewa para gadis alasannya benar-benar terlalu kekanakan. Sang ibu justru senang anaknya terkenal di kalangan banyak gadis dengan dalih bahwa ia sukses melahirkan makhluk tampan nan rupawan ke dunia. Alasan lainnya apa ya? Mendadak kepala Chanyeol di beri penerangan dengan sebuah alasan yang menurutnya masuk akal.

"Selama ini aku di _bully_ bu." Ujarnya dengan wajah di buat sok sedih. Tanpa di duga sendok sup ditangan nyonya Park langsung memukul meja.

"SIAPA YANG BERANI _MEMBULLY_ ANAK TAMPANKU?!"

Reaksi yang sungguh di luar dugaan memang. Tetapi setelah ini ibunya pasti akan mengatakan Chanyeol harus segera pindah dan_

"Akan ibu tuntut mereka, kau akan tetap aman bersekolah disana anakku."

Tuntut?! Chanyeol kelabakan akan reaksi ibunya. Menuntut orang yang tak pernah melakukan apapun? Bisa-bisa mereka yang balik dituntut!

 _Ah!_ Andai saja ayahnya pulang lalu memberi berita seperti _"Ayah di pindah tugas lagi!"_ seperti biasa pasti menyenangkan.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah di tuntut. Aku disana saja." Ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah tertekuknya. Sial, jika begini tidak akan berhasil.

Lelaki muda itu berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai atas dengan _mood_ berantakan. Pintu kamarnya sengaja dibanting untuk melampiaskan semua emosi marah dalam dada. Tasnya teronggok dengan naas di lantai dekat jendela. Sesaat kemudian tubuh tinggi itu tenggelam pada empuknya ranjang bersprei _iron man_ kesayangannya.

" _Ahh..._ andai saja aku bisa pindah. Benar-benar mengesalkan para perempuan bodoh itu!" Monolog Chanyeol pada langit-langit kamar.

Baru beberapa menit hendak memasuki alam bawah sadar, getar ponsel yang sangat mengganggu berasal dari saku celananya mengusik ketenangan. Ia segera mengambil benda pipih itu masih dengan tampang kesal.

 _ **360 pemberitahuan pesan baru**_

 _Oh_ , bagus sekali. Baru saja tadi malam mengganti akun _kokotalk,_ sekarang sudah ada saja pesan-pesan tidak berguna. Heran, _id_ Chanyeol sangat rumit tetapi para penguntit itu masih saja bisa menemukannya. Satu dari sekian banyak pesan chat yang masuk, hanya satu yang membuatnya terkejut.

 _ **1 pesan dari Yoona_Lim**_ **,** beserta foto cantik yang selalu membuat Chanyeol berdebar. Lelaki itu segera bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia tak menyangka Idol sekaligus Aktris secantik Yoona mengirimnya _chat!_ Ah tidak tau kah kalian jika Chanyeol penggemar _Girls Generation_ (Nama grup Yoona) sejak SD?

Dengan senyum mesem beserta tangan gemetar ia membuka pesan tersebut. Namun senyumnya yang semula bahagia berubah masam dengan alis yang ikut tertaut bingung.

" _Heh Park Chanyeol! Kau ganti akun? Save kontakku ini. Nanti malam aku ke rumahmu. Salam hangat penuh cinta, Kim Kai."_

" _PS : Akun ini adalah akun roleplay ku. Jangan di sebar ke sembarang manusia real life ya."_

Seketika backsound burung gagak terdengar di dalam kamar Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu tersenyum dengan sudut bibir berkedut.

"KIM KAI SIALAN!"

 _Ah,_ ternyata itu bukan pesan dari Yoona melainkan Kai, satu-satunya sahabat yang Chanyeol punya di sekolahnya kini, atau mungkin sahabat sepihak karena hanya Kai yang menganggapnya demikian. Bukannya apa, Chanyeol hanya lelah menghadapi manusia yang menurut Chanyeol aneh itu. Lihat saja barusan. Lelaki itu menipu Chanyeol dengan foto profil Yoona beserta namanya. Dan _Roleplay_? _Oh,_ Kim Kai memang maniak bermain _Roleplay_ sejak dulu. Maka dari itu Chanyeol beranggapan jika Kai adalah wujud aneh yang sebenarnya. Untuk apa bermain peran dengan menyamar sebagai artis? Chanyeol benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan orang-orang yang menggemari bermain hal seperti itu.

"Sepertinya aku tersesat di dunia lain. Ini bukan dunia nyata! Ini mimpi!"

Begitu lah Chanyeol setiap harinya yang meyakinkan dirinya berulang kali jika semua yang ia alami sejak pindah kemari hanyalah sebuah mimpi belaka.

.

.

Seperti janji Kai, ia benar-benar hadir ke hadapan Chanyeol dengan cengiran super menyebalkannya. Tetapi poin plusnya, malam ini anak itu membawa dua kotak ayam goreng khas restoran sederhana keluarganya hingga membuat mood Chanyeol sedikit mampu di perbaiki.

"Kau mencuri ayam lagi dari restoranmu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah datar.

Kai yang sedang asyik menyantap paha ayamnya menoleh dengan mata melotot.

"Enak saja! Ini benar-benar berasal dari kebaikan hati ibuku."

"Ibu mu baik eoh? Siapa yang kau sebut sebagai nenek lampir dua hari yang lalu?"

Baru saja hendak membalas omongan sialan Chanyeol, mulut Kai terkatup rapat saat ibu Chanyeol datang membawa nampan berisi jus apel segar. Senyumnya yang cantik membuat Kai terpana bukan main.

"Sungguh bibi terkesan dengan kebaikan hati ibumu. Ini minumlah selagi masih segar. Sering-sering lah bermain kemari." Ujar ibu Chanyeol manis. Chanyeol mmenatap ibunya sengit.

"Ah! Pasti Bibi Park!" Jawab Kai dengan semangat menggebu.

"Baiklah, bibi permisi dulu. Silahkan nikmati waktu kalian."  
Pandangan Chanyeol tak lepas dari seonggok manusia di sebelahnya yang menatap penuh kagum kepergian ibu Chanyeol. Dengan segera Chanyeol memukul belakang kepala Kai keras hingga si kulit tan mengaduh.

"YAK!"

"Berhenti menatap mesum pada ibuku idiot! Jangan bilang ayam goreng ini sogokan untuk bisa mendapatkan hati ibuku?!"

Cengiran Kai membuat mata Chanyeol melotot.

"Jadi benar?! Dengar Kim Kai. Pertama aku tidak sudi memiliki ayah yang usianya sama denganku. Kedua, mundur lah karena ayahku itu sangat menyeramkan."

Kening Kai berkerut. Ayah katanya?

"Maksudmu? Ayah? Ku kira kau tidak memiliki ayah dan Seohyun _-ssi_ itu _single_ _"

 _PLAK!_ Tamparan keras pada dahi Kai hingga kulit dahinya memerah.

"Ayahku bekerja! Dan jangan sebut ibuku dengan panggilan nama saja seperti itu!" Chanyeol benar-benar murka sekarang. Sungguh, memiliki teman ajaib seperti Kai bisa membuat tekanan darahmu naik dengan cepat.

"Siapa suruh ibumu begitu cantik dan sangat muda seperti itu? Sepertinya aku patah hati." Kai memukul dadanya dengan dramatis hingga Chanyeol merasa mual di buatnya.

"Sudahlah. Omong-omong, kenapa kau menjadi perempuan di akun _kokotalk_ mu?"

Wajah mendung itu berubah cerah kembali. Kai segera mengambil ponselnya untuk di tunjukkan pada Chanyeol sebagai ajang pamer. Dan dengan bodohnya Chanyeol mau-mau saja melihat isi ponsel Kai.

"Aku hanya sedang terkena _dare_ dari teman satu grupku. Ini hanya berlaku tiga hari."

Chanyeol hanya diam mendengar ucapan Kai yang sebagian ia tak mengerti. Dari pada itu, Chanyeol lebih tertarik dengan ayam goreng dengan baluran tepung renyah berbumbu di tangannya.

"Lalu? Apa nikmatnya bermain itu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah malas-malasan. Ia hany menghormati usaha Kai untuk bercerita, selain itu Chanyeol hanya malas jika ibunya yang menjadi bahan cerita mereka lagi. Itu akan terkesan aneh.

"Astaga, Park Chanyeol. Ini sangat enak! Kau bisa menjadi siapa pun yang kau mau di sini. Bahkan tak jarang kau bisa menemukan pasangan!"

Chanyeol menggeleng tak setuju. Ia menelan suapan ayamnya lebih dulu kemudian mengajukan protes.

"Sebegitu tidak lakunya kah kau hingga bermain hal seperti itu? dan lagi, kau bahkan takkan tau wajah lawan chatmu benar kan? Bagimana jika kau di tipu?"

Seringai Kai melebar hingga membuat Chanyeol bergidik.

"Justru itu poin utamanya Park. Wajahmu takkan pernah mereka ketahui begitu pula sebaliknya. Disini lah ketegangannya sekaligus keseruannya. Kau jadi bisa membayangkan benar-benar chatting dengan idola atau aktris yang kau sukai tanpa harus tau wujud asli si pemilik akun tersebut. Dengan kata lain, disini itu semua sama. Tidak ada pembeda yang jelek atau yang tampan. Derajat kita sama disini."

Chanyeol berkedip beberapa kali. _"Wajahmu takkan pernah mereka ketahui begitu pula sebaliknya"._ Ucapan Kai terus terngiang di benaknya. Itu artinya identitas kita tersamarkan. Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Dengan kata lain jika ia bermain Roleplay, takkan ada yang tau wajahnya yang sangat membawa masalah (menurutnya). Tidak ada satu pun perempuan yang akan mengejarnya jika dia disana karena semua sama rata. Dan, ia bisa memiliki teman yang tulus, bukan begitu?

"Benar sekali!"

Kai terlonjak di tempat duduknya mendengar seruan mendadak Chanyeol.

"Tetapi walau derajat kita sama, itu hanya berlaku bagi 'wajah' yang kita mainkan karena kita meminjam wajah idol atau artis yang otomatis sama rata tingkat ketampanan atau kecantikannya." Lanjut Kai dengan senyum masam.

"Maksudmu?" _Oh_ , sepertinya Chanyeol mulai tertarik dengan permainan yang kata lelaki itu adalah permainan orang bodoh itu.

"Ada semacam kasta di sana. Tergantung kau populer atau tidak, maka begitu lah jumlah pertemananmu. Semakin banyak kau memiliki grup atau memiliki like banyak di time line, maka semakin besar jumlah temanmu."

Chanyeol terdiam. Ternyata hal seperti itu berlaku juga ya di dunia fantasi seperti itu. Chanyeol terkekeh sendiri di buatnya.

"Dan kau pasti adalah satu dari pihak culun yang tidak terkenal itu." Tebak Chanyeol meremehkan Kai. Tetapi bukannya mengiyakan, Kai justru tersenyum sombong.

"Ah, kau tau? Selain hal yang ku sebutkan tadi, Roleplay itu menyenangkan karena duniamu bisa terbalik jika masuk kesana. Kau yang tidak di anggap di dunia nyata malah justru bisa menjadi populer disana. Lihatlah!"

Chanyeol melihat layar ponsel Kai yang berisi ratusan pesan yang belum di baca, _roomchat_ yang begitu banyak beserta postingan di _timeline_ nya dengan _like_ sampai sepuluh ribuan.

Chanyeol menganga. Gila, ternyata semua itu benar?

"Ya, ku akui jika di dunia nyata aku juga lumayan dikenal, namun disini aku adalah sosok idol yang sesungguhnya. Kau takjub bukan?"

Chanyeol terkekeh garing.

"Kau tau Kai? Kau adalah orang terbodoh yang pernah ku temui. Kepopuleran itu sangat mengganggu dan kau justru mengejarnya."

Benar, bagi Chanyeol tanpa perlu memakai wajah idol atau aktor di profilnya maka para wanita sudah mengejarnya seperti lebah mengejar sari bunga.

"Kepopuleran disini dan di _roleplay_ itu berbeda bung! Aish! Mentang-mentang wajahmu tampan jadi sombong begitu."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Baiklah, apapun itu soal _roleplay,_ Chanyeol tidak peduli.

"Chanyeol, bisa pinjam ponselmu? Sepertinya kuota dataku habis."

Chanyeol menyerahkan ponselnya yang masih memiliki kuota dua puluh _gigabyte_. Maklum, Chanyeol bukanlah budak ponsel, jadi anak itu bisa jadi sangat hemat jika sudah berkaitan dengan kuota.

Sedikit banyaknya Chanyeol tertarik. Yang ia butuhkan itu teman yang tulus. Namun bermain seperti itu akan menyita waktu. Chanyeol lebih senang bermain basket seharian, atau jika tidak bermain gitar listrik kesayangannya yang baru saja ayahnya beli sampai puas. Walau tak menampik, Chanyeol suka kesepian di malam hari. Namanya juga anak muda zaman milenial. Setidaknya memiliki teman _chat_ untuk mengusir rasa suntuk itu perlu. Tetapi mengingat banyaknya pemujanya yang selalu melakukan _spam_ di akun sosial medianya membuat Chanyeol enggan membuka ponsel. Ini sama saja seperti hidup pada tahun 90-an.

" _Nah_ , selesai!"

Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Kai. Namun ada yang aneh, kenapa aplikasi _kokotalk_ nya menjadi dua? Matanya melebar saat melihat satu aplikasi kokotalknya memiliki akun dengan display name " **Daddy Minho"** beserta foto profil aktor Lee Minho.

" _Yak_ brengsek! Kenapa kau _login_ di ponselku?!"

Kai terkekeh jahil. Kemudian ia mendekati Chanyeol dengan senyuman bodohnya.  
"Siapa bilang itu akun ku? Itu akun barumu. Ah, kita sudah menjadi teman disini. Bersenang-senanglah."

Mimpi buruk apa ini. Jika Chanyeol memiliki akun begini lalu dia terkenal, maka hidupnya akan semakin berat. Dikejar perempuan nyata maupun penggemar dari dunia fana. Dengan segera Chanyeol menghapus akunnya.

"Dalam mimpimu! Berani sekali kau mengotak-atik ponselku Kim Kai!" Ujarnya dingin.

Kai terkekeh tanpa dosa lalu segera beranjak untuk segera pamit.

"Aku pulang! Ibuku mencari, sampai ketemu di sekolah!"

"KEMBALI KAU IDIOT!"

Baiklah, apakah Chanyeol akan ikut bermain _Roleplay_ untuk menghilangkan suntuknya? Kita lihat saja nanti.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Istilah Kata :**

 _ **Roleplay :**_ _kegiatan memainkan peran atau karakter (Baik ciptaan sendiri atau orang terkenal) dalam suatu plot yang mencakup berbagai genre dengan satu atau lebih partner dengan syarat tidak boleh menunjukkan identitas asli diri._

 _ **RL (Real life) :**_ _Kehidupan asli kita_

 _ **DN (Display name) :**_ _Nama karakter kita_

 _ **Chara :**_ _Karakter yang kita mainkan_

NB : Disini saya mengambil contoh RP dari RP Line. Saya ubah dengan nama Kokotalk sebagai plesetan dari aplikasi chat Korea. Sekian.

* * *

 _ **Bacotan Author : Halo pembaca! Sekian lama hibernasi di tumpukan skripsi yang gak kelar-kelar, saya memutuskan untuk membuat fanfic Chanbaek chaptered lagi sebagai penutup 2018 ini. Ada yang rindu engga? Gaada ya? Oke Baiklah!**_

 _ **Anyway! Fanfic ini muncul idenya dulu. Makasih buat temen-temen saya di SM Boys Squad Gesrek yang udah mau buang-buang waktu untuk main Roleplay bareng-bareng. I miss You so much guys. Terutama Jahe, Baekhyun toge, Kai Osas, Winwin Nyablak, Kris Napedah, Om Jhon, Kyung, Luluhan, Markonah, Chanyeol anak sekolahan dan yang lainnya. Fanfic ini buat kalian guys.**_

 _ **Dan buat pembaca yang masih ingat Leon, aku sayang kalian, huhu. Jangan lupa Read, Follows dan Review supaya saya semangat lagi!**_

 _ **Sampai Jumpa Chapter depan!**_


End file.
